<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love always wakes the dragon (and suddenly flames everywhere) by shrimpchip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965294">love always wakes the dragon (and suddenly flames everywhere)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpchip/pseuds/shrimpchip'>shrimpchip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Vibrators, basically sunkyu fucking, bottom/sub sunwoo, but sunwoo is into it, changmin is lowkey a masochist, top/dom changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpchip/pseuds/shrimpchip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunwoo is spent, fucked boneless and blissed out beyond comprehension. </p><p>But he wants to be good, he <i>has<i> to be good for Changmin.</i></i></p><p>So, he spreads his legs a little wider and lets himself be used until he's coming undone all over again.</p><p> </p><p>(Or where Changmin is insatiable, but it's a good thing Sunwoo has always been eager to please.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love always wakes the dragon (and suddenly flames everywhere)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>today i offer you 3.5k words of sunkyu fucking... tomorrow? who knows.</p><p>pls enjoy &lt;3</p><p>(title is from the poem 'litany in which certain things are crossed out' by richard siken bc of course)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Baby, I’m going to make you feel so good,” Changmin sighs in Sunwoo’s ear, fingers knuckle deep inside him and twisting to make Sunwoo squirm. </p><p>His voice is dark and deep in ways that it sends tiny shivers running down Sunwoo’s spine, branching out through his nerves to make his fingers and toes tingle. His mind feels a bit cloudy, he can’t think straight, all he can do is whine and take what Changmin gives him.</p><p>Changmin plans to take Sunwoo apart this evening, wants to see his beautiful boyfriend fucked out and pliant. So, he rubs two calloused fingertips directly over Sunwoo’s prostate to make him squirm and keen.</p><p>He revels in how hot Sunwoo looks right now, kneeling face down on the bed with his fingers bunched in the sheets- panting out, “Please hyung, m’close.”</p><p>It never took Changmin that long to get Sunwoo begging. </p><p>“H-hyung, need it, please,” Sunwoo chokes out, and the sadistic part of Changmin loves how desperate his boyfriend sounds. </p><p>But, Changmin won’t give him what he wants. He leans over, his broader body almost completely covering Sunwoo’s smaller frame.</p><p>“I know you can do it baby, don’t need me to touch you,” Changmin whispers as he spreads his fingers inside Sunwoo. </p><p>“C-can’t,” Sunwoo cries out but just then, Changmin twists his fingers just right. Like a shock of electricity through his body, Sunwoo comes untouched in thick spurts across the bed. </p><p>Changmin grins down at him, “Such a good boy,” he praises but continues to finger Sunwoo, thrusting his fingers unrelentlessly until Sunwoo is trembling uncontrollably, gasping into his arm where his face is turned into it.</p><p>“I wanna take my time tonight,” Changmin whispers into his skin, withdrawing his two fingers to smooth his palms over the curve of Sunwoo’s ass. He presses wet hot kisses up his spine, tongue darting out to taste. </p><p>“Wanna see how many times I can make you come for me.” </p><p>Sunwoo arches his back, making a soft whimpering noise, “Hnng, h-hyung, don’t know if I c-can.”</p><p>Changmin threads his fingers through Sunwoo’s red hair, gripping hard and yanking back to pull Sunwoo’s head up to meet his eyes, “I know you can baby, you don’t wanna disappoint me do you?”</p><p>Sunwoo moans loudly in surprise, his throat trembling at the angle, “N-no don’t wanna disappoint you, h-hyung.”</p><p>Changmin hums, satisfied with Sunwoo’s answer.</p><p>“I have the sluttiest baby, you’re so good for me,” Changmin breaths out, admiring the blissed out look of his boyfriend’s face. Drinking in Sunwoo’s cheeks flushed a pretty pink, and his eyes wide and unfocused, his lips puffy and red with his tongue poking out between them, Changmin has never seen a more breathtaking view.</p><p>“Gonna touch you here,” Changmin promises, hand slipping past his hardening cock to roll his balls between his fingers and then rub slowly across his perineum causing Sunwoo to let out soft little gasps.</p><p>“Gonna kiss you here,” he whispers as his tongue teases along the pink skin of his entrance, dipping the tip inside only to pull it out again quickly.</p><p>Sunwoo whines loudly, his hips subconsciously pushing back against Changmin’s tongue, “P-please, oh please h-hyung- nng more please d-don’t stop please,” he babbles. </p><p>Changmin grins into his ass cheek and then biting down gently on the flesh there, harder when he hears the way Sunwoo whimpers.</p><p>Every sound Sunwoo makes is just music to Changmin’s ears.</p><p> He hooks each of his thumbs into the rim of his ass, tugging gently so he can slip his tongue inside, rubbing it slowly against the inner walls. </p><p>The reaction he gets is instantaneous, Sunwoo letting out a sob and he tightens his grip on the sheets beneath him, knuckles turning white.</p><p>Sunwoo’s voice is high and whiny when he asks, “P-please, wanna come, please.”</p><p>Changmin draws back, spit wet on his chin, his chest flushed with pride because only he can completely wreck Sunwoo like this, make him so loose and easy and fuckable. </p><p>“Then come for me baby, you can do it,” and Changmin spreads his cheeks further, biting gently on the rim before delving back in.</p><p>When Sunwoo comes, Changmin licks him through it, slow and deep until Sunwoo speaks, his voice shaky and weak, “P-please it’s too m-much, please nngh.” </p><p>Changmin knows when Sunwoo’s stops actually mean go, so Changmin kisses up his spine, along his jawline and to his mouth.</p><p>“I’m not done with you yet though,” he says, and Sunwoo gives him a whimper but doesn’t protest.</p><p>"Up the bed,” Changmin instructs him, pointing at the pillows up by the headboard. Sunwoo’s limbs are like jelly as he drags himself up there, collapsing into a small mountain of fluffy pillows. </p><p>“Arms above your head,” and when Sunwoo opens his eyes enough to give him a questioning look, he’s met with Changmin’s steely gaze. </p><p>Obediently, Sunwoo does as he’s told, and Changmin rewards him with a kiss to his knee as he bends his legs up so that they’re bent, feet flat on the mattress. </p><p>Changmin adores how pliant Sunwoo becomes during sex.</p><p>Kneeling between his legs, Changmin reaches for his discarded belt, securing Sunwoo’s wrists to the headboard.</p><p>“Is this okay?” Changmin whispers against Sunwoo’s lips.</p><p>Sunwoo isn’t in the right state of mind to consider how compromising this position is, however his fucked out brain thinks about how hot it really is to be at Changmin’s complete mercy. </p><p>He nods and prays that Changmin doesn’t notice how quickly his dick is hardening again. Unfortunate for him, Changmin notices.</p><p>“Didn’t know you’d like this so much baby,” Changmin smirks, Sunwoo’s face burns and he turns away from Changmin’s teasing gaze.</p><p>Changmin roughly grabs his chin, forcing Sunwoo to meet his eyes, “No need to be shy baby, I’ll definitely keep this in mind for the future.”</p><p>Changmin reaches up and tugs on the bindings slightly, making sure they’re loose enough that Sunwoo can move but tight enough that he can’t just slip free.</p><p>“No more touching,” Changmin says as he lifts his fingers up to Sunwoo’ face, rubbing them across his bitten-red bottom lip and watching as he pulls them into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he sucks eagerly on Changmin’s fingers.</p><p>“What a good boy,” Changmin praises. When Changmin draws back, Sunwoo lets out an embarrassing whine, mourning the loss of his fingers in his mouth, wanting to replace it with a cock or a toy or anything. </p><p>And then there are two fingers in him again before he even realizes it, dragging across his prostate.</p><p>“H-hyung, n-need...” Sunwoo stutters out.</p><p>“Need what Sunwoo?” Changmin says stilling his fingers inside him, “need to come?”</p><p>Sunwoo nods.</p><p>“I thought I said you can come whenever you want baby,” Changmin says, “you’ve shown me how good you can be already, coming on your own like my perfect little slut.” He says this with a fierce jab against his prostate. Sunwoo moans, tears slipping from his eyes.</p><p>“N-no,” Sunwoo shakes his head, “can’t anymore, need more p-please.”</p><p>Changmin draws his fingers back, earning a broken sob from Sunwoo. </p><p>“Are my fingers not good enough for you?” Changmin teases.</p><p>“P-please,” Changmin cuts off his pleads, leaning over and tips his face up to meet Sunwoo’s lips, pressing his tongue between his lips to kiss Sunwoo roughly and messily.</p><p>Sunwoo is so fucked out he can barely move anymore, but he sucks on Changmin’s tongue eagerly.</p><p>Changmin pulls away much too soon for Sunwoo’s liking to mouth along his neck.</p><p>“M’sorry, s-sorry hyung please,” Sunwoo cries.</p><p>Changmin silences him with a soft kiss, “Don’t be sorry Sunwoo-yah,” he murmurs, “not your fault, my baby is such a slut he needs something bigger to fill him up hm?”</p><p>Sunwoo squirms as Changmin continues to nose along his chest, tonguing lazily at a nipple and sucking a mark into his collarbone.</p><p>“You’re so good baby,” he coos, “so good for me tonight, I got you a gift, so close your eyes for me, yeah? Can you do that for me?”</p><p>Sunwoo does as he’s told and Changmin gets up from the bed, not missing the low whine Sunwoo lets out. </p><p>He quickly retrieves the vibrator from the dresser, stopping at the edge of the bed to admire his beautiful boyfriend. </p><p>Changmin wants to commit this scene to memory, the way Sunwoo is sprawled against the sheets, his legs spread, come splattered against his stomach and thighs. The way his neck and chest marked up and his nipples red and perky. The way his thin wrists are bound to the bed frame.</p><p>“So gorgeous, baby.”</p><p>“H-hyung,” Sunwoo whines softly.</p><p>Changmin smiles, his hand tracing up Sunwoo’s thigh, “I’m right here baby.”</p><p>Sunwoo feels something nudging against his lips.</p><p>“Open up baby, make it nice and wet for me okay?”</p><p>Sunwoo opens his mouth and he knows what it is immediately, his tongue traces the ridges and can’t help but wonder what it’ll feel like inside him.</p><p>Changmin pulls it from his mouth, a string of saliva connecting from his lips to the tip of the vibrator. It’s a deep red color with a ring shaped base. The ridges get wider closer to the base, it’s not as long as Changmin but definitely thicker. </p><p>Changmin nudges the toy inside him. And, oh- it’s much bigger than Sunwoo expected. He pants, not wanting to disappoint Changmin by not being able to take it.</p><p>“Look at you baby, your hole is just sucking it right in,” Changmin observes, “that greedy to have something inside you?”</p><p>Suddenly, Changmin pushes the vibrator in fully and Sunwoo jerks upwards, moaning deeply, feeling full. His stomach coils with want and he feels himself painfully hard against his stomach, anticipating what’s coming. </p><p>Changmin leans back on his heels, not touching Sunwoo as he plays with his newest toy, thrusting the toy in and out of him and watching as Sunwoo shudders with it. </p><p>He knows where the tip of it is pressed, just to the right of his prostate, not quite touching where Sunwoo wants it to be. </p><p>Then suddenly, Changmin presses it right against his prostate harshly, and Sunwoo outright screams. And just when he thinks he can’t handle anymore, it starts to vibrate.</p><p>It’s like watching a small explosion, the way that Sunwoo shakes apart. His fingers clawing to hold onto something but met with nothing; pleading and blubbering uselessly.</p><p>“I can’t- please, no more,” he says, but Changmin ignores his pleas, only moving to turn the vibrations up higher.</p><p>“Oh baby,” Changmin breathes, reaching up to undo the restraints around Sunwoo’s wrists and manhandling him up so that he’s in his lap, back pressed to Changmin’s chest. </p><p>The vibrations haven’t stopped and Sunwoo is still impossibly hard, his cheeks wet with tears.</p><p>“You-” Sunwoo starts, but he’s cut off with a moan when Changmin’s fingers find the base of the vibrator, thrusting it in and out shallowly and before he knows it, Sunwoo is coming again.</p><p>Finally, the vibrating stops and Changmin pulls the toy out slowly and drops it on the bed somewhere.</p><p>Sunwoo’ skin is hot, sweat slick against his, and Changmin slips his fingers inside him, twisting two fingers up where he’s still wet and loose and fucked out. </p><p>“C-can’t,” he groans, even as he shifts his hips down to ride Changmin’s fingers because they’re rubbing right where he needs them to be. </p><p>“I’m going to fuck you now,” Changmin says between kisses, pulling away and grazing his teeth along Sunwoo’ shoulder as he presses Sunwoo back into the sheets, kneels behind him again and nudges his legs farther apart with his knees. </p><p>“Look at your hole twitching for me, so cute.”</p><p>Sunwoo flushes with embarrassment, trying to shift his legs back together but Changmin doesn’t like this, prying Sunwoo’s legs apart further. </p><p>“Don’t hide from me baby,” he says sternly.</p><p>Changmin drags the pads of his fingers down over Sunwoo’s ass, not giving him a warning as he draws his hand back to smack the pale skin with the palm of his hand.</p><p>Sunwoo lets out a choked whine, burying his face further into the sheets.</p><p>The opposite side gets smacked barely seconds afterwards, skin turning red at the shape of Changmin’s hand. Changmin has always thought Sunwoo looked the best in red.</p><p>He rubs and squeezes the soft flesh, pulling the cheeks apart, enjoying the way they jiggle back together.</p><p>“So pretty like this,” he says, while Sunwoo moans wantonly and squirms in Changmin’s hold. He tries not to grind into the sheets beneath him, embarrassed by how much this turns him on.</p><p>“P-please,” Sunwoo looks over his shoulder at Changmin, bright brown eyes hazy with lust and three orgasms. “H-hyung, please. I want-”</p><p>“Shh, I know,” Changmin says, smoothing a hand up his back reassuringly and gripping Sunwoo’s hips to pull him up so that his chest is pressed into the mattress and ass is up in the air, presenting himself to Changmin like that best kind of gift.</p><p>Changmin goes without a condom tonight, per Sunwoo’s request. </p><p>“Wanna feel all of you, want you to come inside,” Sunwoo had said earlier, clearly embarrassed with the request, and who is Changmin to deny him?</p><p>Changmin strips off his boxers before he slicks up his cock and realizes abruptly just how close he is, closing his eyes and squeezing the base.</p><p>"H-hyung, need you,” Sunwoo whispers, looking over his shoulder at Changmin.</p><p>“I got you baby,” Changmin promises him as he guides himself in, gasping and suddenly a little doubtful as to how long he can make himself last. </p><p>The slide in is slow but for Sunwoo it’s always the best part, where he’s stretched the most and the fastest and it burns so well that his toes curl.</p><p>“F-feels good hyung,” Sunwoo gasps out, “s-so full.”</p><p>Changmin fucks him hard and good and thoroughly, one arm keeping Sunwoo’s chest pinned to the bed, the other hand keeping a bruising grip on his hip as he pulls him back into his thrusts and onto his cock. </p><p>“Don’t,” he says, voice dropped to a low growl as he sees Sunwoo’s hand reaching to wrap around himself, “don’t touch yourself. You’re going to come on hyung’s cock alone.”</p><p>“I c-can’t,” Sunwoo gasps, eyes closed and mouth open as Changmin fucks little noises and gasps of air out of him.</p><p>"You can,” he promises, straightening up and grabbing his other hip so that he can use both arms and giving Sunwoo more leverage. “Trust me, you will.”</p><p>Changmin slams into his prostate, after sleeping together so many times over the years, Changmin knows how to find it by heart.</p><p>It’s only a few more thrusts before Sunwoo is coming again. His body shaking and oversensitive, but Changmin doesn’t stop.</p><p>Sunwoo can’t think, can’t think of anything except for how his body feels like it’s on fire and Changmin is fucking into him so well.</p><p>Changmin flips him easily onto his back, one hand gripping his calf and pushing his knee up to his chest so he can hook his leg over his shoulder as he fucks into him again, fast and hard. </p><p>When it seems like his vocal chords physically can’t get any louder, Sunwoo’s screams grow louder.</p><p>He’s spent but he wants to be good, he has to be good for Changmin.</p><p>So, Sunwoo spreads his legs as best as he can, slides his fingers into Changmin’s hair and lets himself be used until he feels Changmin thrusting deep and going still, filling him up nicely.</p><p>Changmin pulls out slowly, knowing how hypersensitive Sunwoo is, and coos at his boyfriend, thinking about how pretty his boyfriend is when he cries as he wipes away his tears.</p><p>Sunwoo groans as he feels Changmin pin his thighs to his chest, knowing his boyfriend has a thing for watching the come leak out of his fucked out hole.</p><p>“I wonder…” Changmin murmurs, fingers catching the come that drips out, only to push it back inside.</p><p>“No more, hyung, I can’t,” he gasps, eyes clenched tightly together.</p><p>“There’s one more in you,” Changmin whispers in his ear. </p><p>Sunwoo’s thighs tremble at the thought, he can feel where his own come is tacky on his chest, and he’s shaking, shaking and panting, but Changmin is determined to get one more out of him.</p><p>“You’re wet like a girl, with spit and lube and come,” Changmin says in awe, fingers curling and prodding inside him.</p><p>“Gonna plug you up one day. Let you walk around and go about your day with my come in your ass. Would you like that baby?”</p><p>Sunwoo moans loudly, hole twitching, red and used and puffy and so clearly fucked out, he feels his orgasm drawing close.</p><p>Sunwoo is so slick and open, Changmin adds another finger, thrusting them deep and staying there, letting Sunwoo grind back onto his hand as he whimpers brokenly, voice absolutely shot to hell. </p><p>“Come for me,” Changmin says biting his earlobe, and Sunwoo’s body reacts to it, clenching down so hard that Changmin loses the feeling in his fingers for a few brief moments.</p><p>Changmin holds him until he stops shivering with the aftershocks, dropping kisses and praise in Sunwoo’s hair, which is mussed beyond belief, a layer of sweat leaving an iridescent sheen on his skin and he looks wrecked like he has never seen him before.</p><p>“I hate you,” Sunwoo manages out once he’s able to catch his breath, his voice completely wrecked.</p><p>Changmin laughs leaning down and kisses him softly on the lips.</p><p>“You love me,” Changmin says, stroking his fingers through Sunwoo’s hair, “and don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it either.”</p><p>Sunwoo hums because he won’t deny how good he feels right now, his whole body feels like it’s floating. His eyes flutter closed and he snuggles into Changmin’s chest, ready to let sleep take over.</p><p>“Hey, don’t fall asleep yet,” Changmin says tapping his cheek, “we need to clean up.”</p><p>Sunwoo groans, “Can’t we do it tomorrow?”</p><p>“You’re gonna get a stomach-ache if we don’t clean the come out of you, and I have to change the sheets.”</p><p>“Hmm fine, but you have to do all the work.”</p><p>Changmin laughs, “Of course baby.” </p><p>Changmin lifts Sunwoo up bridal style and he squeals, throwing his arms around Changmin’s neck.</p><p>Changmin sets him down on the toilet seat while he fills up the bathtub. </p><p>Sunwoo whines, “I can feel the come dripping out of me!”</p><p>Changmin smirks at him, “Sorry princess,” kissing him gently. </p><p>Sunwoo blushes at the nickname, knowing Changmin doesn’t feel sorry in the slightest.</p><p>When the tub is full, Changmin helps Sunwoo into the tub. Normally, Sunwoo would hate feeling so helpless but it must be the lingering effects of subspace that make Sunwoo feel so needy, and Changmin is more than happy to take care of him.</p><p>“Aren’t you coming in too?” Sunwoo asks, the hot water feels great but it would feel better if Changmin were here holding him too.</p><p>Changmin leans over and kisses him on the forehead, “Let me change the bed sheets first, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Sunwoo nods, closing his eyes and folding his arms over the side of the tub and resting his head on top of them.</p><p>Sunwoo isn’t sure how long he stays like that for but Changmin’s teasing voice breaks him from his trance.</p><p>“Hey there, don’t fall asleep in the bath,” Changmin says, climbing in behind him. </p><p>Sunwoo feels Changmin wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him against his chest.</p><p>Sunwoo leans into Changmin’s touch, almost hypnotized by the older man’s warmth and the way his fingers trace random shapes on the inside of Sunwoo’s thigh.</p><p>“You in there baby?”</p><p>Sunwoo opens his eyes slowly, leaning up to ask for a kiss which Changmin gives him easily. </p><p>They make out lazily for a few moments, Changmin would never tell him but he loves his post-sex Sunwoo, when he’s soft and compliant, still coming down from the clouds.</p><p>“Scoot up, let me wash your hair,” and Sunwoo obeys, feeling more drowsy with every slide of Changmin’s fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp.</p><p>Changmin helps Sunwoo out of the tub, wrapping him in a fluffy towel and drying his hair. He drains the tub and leads Sunwoo back into their room, quickly dressing himself then Sunwoo, pulling one of his own t-shirts over Sunwoo’s head and not being able to resist cooing at how Sunwoo is practically drowning in the oversized fabric.</p><p>They settle into bed and Changmin pulls the blankets over them both, Sunwoo already draping himself over Changmin’s chest.</p><p>“Thank you hyung,” Sunwoo says so quietly, Changmin can barely hear him, “for tonight and taking care of me after, felt really good.”</p><p>Changmin kisses the top of his head, continuing to stroke his hair, “No need to thank me, I love you Sunwoo-yah.”</p><p>Sunwoo doesn’t respond so Changmin can assume he’s fallen asleep already, but he doesn’t need to hear the words to know Sunwoo loves him too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haven't posted on here for three years.... dont even write for the same fandoms as before.... and i make my writing re-debut with absolute filth &amp; i have no regrets.</p><p>ao3 is a bottom sunwoo anti and that just doesn't sit right with me so i present this :DD! actually, i had this sitting in the drafts for a few months, and in the midst of neglecting my college responsibilities, i decided to polish her up!</p><p>find me on twitter @yohhearts &amp; stream the stealer &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>